crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Version 23
Version 23 Version 23 is the current version of CnR. It was released on 23rd of May, 2015. What's New / Changed Reset *Because of the amount of new features, everyone's lives have been reset. *All players must start a new life *This includes your current life, houses, clothes and stocks *Your score and total stats have not been changed *All Records (race challenges, dm stadium) have been reset *Please remember that with no houses, there will be no house delivery missions or maid missions for a few days Visual Update *The Welcome Screen, Help, Rules, and other displays have been redone. *Game Messages (middle of your screen) have been redone, the default size is now smaller. *You can adjust the size of Game Messages in your Display Settings (/display). *Help Messages (above OST) have been redone, the default size is now smaller. *You can adjust the size of Help Messages in your Display Settings. *There is now a new Level Display below your Cash (or Wanted Stars) which displays your Wanted Level or Rank. *The Level Display is always on by default. *You can change how the Level Display works in your Display Settings. *Level Display options: On = Always On Off = Never Display Civilian = Civilian Only Auto-Hide = Display on change and hide after a few seconds *Added a condensed (smaller) GPS Status Display. This is on by default, and can be turned off in your display settings *Everyone's Help Messages have been turned on for this update. You can turn them off as usual in /settings Police Training *Police training has been redone entirely *There is now a short minimum time on each page before you can advance to the next page *Removed the /training command *You can now only start police training from the Police Department Bot menu *All players will have to redo police training once for version 23 New Buttons For Menus / Interactions *Y is now the default Use/Interact Key *When using the Use/Interact key, objects/players are detected by what you are looking at. *This means you now use Y to use or interact with whatever your character is looking at *Press Y to use any in-game machine (ex: ATM) you are looking at *Press Y to purchase items or services from Bots/Store Clerks you are looking at *You can also press Y to purchase items from any player you are looking at who can sell items *The regular commands (ex: /buy) still work as usual *The default key for closing menus and other boxes is now N *The old keys/buttons for closing menus still work New Locations / Map Changes *Added the CnR Radio Tower on Missionary Hill *Added the LS Art Gallery in LS *Added a U-Get-Inn Motel in Bone County *The Ammunation in Bone County has been moved down the road to the shooting range location *Added a Bait Shop in Bone County *Added location name for Madrigal *Added Chivo's House (paid by your taxes!) *Added a Bank in Las Payasadas *Added a Church in Angel Pine *Added a Church in LS Las Colinas *Added a Church in Bayside *Added a 24/7 in Las Payasadas *Added a Bar in Las Payasadas *Added a Bar in LS El Corona *Added a Diner in Blueberry *Added a Truck Stop in Fort Carson *Moved the Drug Refill Point in Las Payasadas to Madrigal *Added a Garage Purchase Point at the South East LV Xoomer *Added new random spawns in all cities *New Casinos *Added a Casino in San Fierro (near Ocean Flats) *Added a Casino in Los Santos (in Temple) *Added the High Roller Casino in LV. You must have at least 10 million $ (cash + bank) to enter the High Roller Casino. *No crimes are tolerated at the High Roller Casino *The new Casinos (except for the High Roller) can be robbed. Bots / Store Clerks *BOTAnna is now at LV City Hall *BOTRosie is now at SF City Hall *Added BOTEve at LS City Hall *BOTDavid is now retired *BOTTestDrive is now available for LS *Added shop clerks at all stores, strippers at strip clubs, and blackjack dealers at blackjack tables *These shop clerks are not BOTs, and will not chat or respond to things like /wave *Press Y while looking at any BOT Selling Items/Services or Store Clerk to interact with them Checkpoints *Entirely reworked the checkpoint streaming *Fixed issues with kidnapper hideouts not showing properly *Fixed issues with drug plants being hidden by other checkpoints *Lowered minimum distance to any checkpoint for planting drugs. This means you can plant drugs in more locations *Removed checkpoints inside stores (replaced with Store Clerks) *Removed checkpoints for houses (replaced with House Icon Pickups) Houses *House checkpoints have been replaced by House Icon pickups. *The House Icon colors have the same meaning as on the House Webmap (or see the Houses Page) *House Icon colors: Green = For Sale By Bank Red = Owned / Not For Sale Blue = For Rent Yellow = For Sale By Owner *Removed some houses which were in Hotels/Motels *Added new houses to replace the removed houses, and more. There are now over 1500 houses. *Added a new fancy house neighborhood in Rockshore West *Added other new houses, we'll let you find them *Lowered the prices of the added houses in Whitewood Estates *Adjusted the prices of other special houses around the map *Please note that the House Webmap data will be updated in the upcoming weeks Horse Bets *Added Horse Bet Machines in City Hall, Bars, Casinos, and other locations *Bots at City Hall and The Regular Players Club no longer sell horse bets, you must use the machines *Press Y while looking at a Horse Bet Machine or type /horsebet to place a horse bet *You can type /horsebet at anytime when you have a horse bet for information on your bet *You can use /horsebet anywhere inside Inside Track Betting or Woozie's ATMS *Added more ATMs *New object model for ATMs *Press Y while looking at an ATM or type /atm to use an ATM CnR Lottery *Added a Lottery Menu / Information display (/lotto) *The lotto menu shows information about the current jackpot, as well as the previous days lotto results and winner. *You can pick a lotto number from the lotto menu *You can pick a random number (that isn't taken) from the lotto menu *You can also type /lotto random or /lotto rand to pick a random number Fireman Mission *Added a fireman mission/job *Fires will break out within the city at random times *The first fireman to reach and extinguish the fire in a firetruck receives a bonus *Type /fire in a firetruck to begin a firetruck mission when a fire has been reported *Fireman missions are available to all Law Enforcement agents Paramedic/Ambulance Mission *Added a paramedic/ambulance mission *Type /mission in an ambulance to begin an ambulance mission *Pick up as many patients as you can within the mission time and bring them to the closest hospital *You can bring the patient to any hospital, the auto-gps will show you the closest *Paramedic missions are available to all Law Enforcement agents Private Investigator Mission *Added a Private Investigator Mission for civilians *This is very similar to the Manhunt mission, you must find the target player within the given time *Type /vc within 50 meters of the target player once you have found them *There is a random chance of the target player being notified of you looking for them *You can begin a Private Investigator Mission at the Police Department Bot Hippie Mission *Added a Hippie Mission for civilians *Give at least 50 grams of drugs (total) to 5 different players *You can find the Hippie Mission location using /gps Other Missions *Manhunt mission target player range reduced to 50 meters *Completed Law Enforcement missions will now increase your rank *Lowered Drug Delivery mission final bonus *Increased bonus for Street Sweeper driving *Increased bonus for Harvest missions *Fixed an issue with multiple people doing a harvest mission at the same time on the same field *Increased bonus for Bible Salesman mission *Increased bonus for UPS Delivery mission *Increased bonus for Tractor mission *Increased bonus for Lawnmower mission *Lowered Immigrant mission bonus Public Transit Card *Added CnR Public Transit Card item *A Public Transit Card gives you free access to Public Transportation (buses) as well as most airport services *Public Transit Cards expire after a game week Ammo Bag *Added Ammo Bag item *An Ammo Bag lets you purchase/carry more ammo for each weapon *Ammo Bags are lost on death or arrest ACME Insta-Fix *Added ACME Insta-Fix Item *ACME Insta-Fix lets you repair your vehicle instantly, without exiting the vehicle. *You must be stopped to use an ACME Insta-Fix *Anyone in the vehicle can use an ACME Insta-Fix on the vehicle *You can only carry one ACME Insta-Fix at a time */instafix to use your ACME Insta-Fix *Other players nearby get a notification when an Insta-Fix is used *''*ACME Corporation not responsible for random vehicle explosions.'' Other Items *Civilians can purchase and use Vehicle Repair Kits *Lowered the price of Vehicle Repair Kits Weapons / Ammo *Limited the maximum amount of ammo you can purchase/carry per weapon *You can purchase an ammo bag to increase the amount of ammo you can purchase *Everyone in the DM Stadium will now always receive 2500 ammo for all their weapons on each new life *Weapon prices have been adjusted, some weapons now cost less Car Surfing *Weapon accuracy is now reduced when you are standing on a moving vehicle *The accuracy reduction is based on vehicle speed, so more of your shots will miss as the vehicle goes faster *This only applies to car surfing *You may see your shots hitting the vehicle when they actually aren't *You will receive a message reminding you of this once per login if you shoot while car surfing. Police Refill Credits *All items purchased with Police Refill Credits now cost a different amount of credits, depending on the item *Bigger weapons cost more refill credits etc *Health and Armor refills at PD now cost a refill credit each *Police Officers can now purchase some other items at regular shops/garages with Police Refill Credits (vehicle repair for example) *Police Officers can purchase items or services from Police Technicians with Police Credits *If you don't have enough refill credits for an item, you can purchase it for money instead (not at PD Refill) *You can now see the amount of Police Refill Credits you have on the /inventory display *Lowered the amount of refill credits received automatically based on rank Send GPS Destination To Driver *As a passenger in a vehicle, you can now send a gps destination to the vehicle driver *The driver must accept the destination request *You can use this for robbery hideouts and missions as well, you can give your getaway driver the location of your robbery hideout for example *Also useful for drivers on duty (taxi drivers etc) */driverdest to send a destination request to your vehicle driver (the gps menu will appear to select the destination to send) *You can disable GPS Destination requests in the /settings menu Store Holdups *You must be looking at a Store Clerk to begin a holdup *Wanted players can now do holdups *The store being robbed will be closed during a holdup and for a short time after a holdup Fishing *Fish prices have been adjusted *Fishing while surfing on a boat has been improved *People standing on a boat with a driver fishing can now use /fishmsg *A caught fish can now randomly be eaten by pesky birds *Added a fishing animation when holding a fishing rod and not in a vehicle *Added on-foot fishing areas, where you can fish without a boat *These fishing areas are at: Fisher's Lagoon Dock, LS Second Pier, Angel Pine Beach and Bayside Small Pier *You will find a Help Icon with information at these fishing areas Truck Deliveries *Adjusted bonuses for some items *Added a few new items *Added Chivo's House as a delivery location New Skins *Added the new skins from SA-MP 0.3.7, including quite a few new cop skins *The new civilian skins are at the end of the list, before the cop skins *Changed some skin class names Clothes *Added new clothes/accessories items *Added new special clothes items *Redid prices for all clothes/accessories items *You can no longer sell a clothes item back to a store for a few gamedays after purchasing it Hiding Drugs *Players can now hide drugs (drop a package of drugs), like hidden money bags *Type /hidedrugs qty to drop a package of drugs *Unlike dropped money bags, other players will not be notified that you have dropped drugs *You can pick up your drug package yourself later, or other players can take it *Hidden drugs stay on the map when a player quits *Hidden drugs are all removed when the city changes, and are not saved (only last 1 game week) *Hidden drugs are always not-fresh (even if you hid fresh drugs) Police Technician Skill *The class/skill Police Arms Dealer has been replaced by the Police Technician *Police Technicians can sell weapons to Law Enforcement like an Arms Dealer, as well as Mechanic services like a mechanic *Police Technicians can use /vehrepair like mechanics *Police Technicians cannot give tickets or report, but they can arrest wanted suspects *Police Technicians cannot call for backup, but they can use /copmsg *Police Technicians can sell items/services to Law Enforcement agents only *Police Technicians can sell items/services for Police Refill Credits *Police Technicians get a discount on sell items from stores *Law Enforcement agents calling for /weapons will call a Police Technician *Law Enforcement agents calling for a /mechanic will call for a Police Technician or Mechanic Player Races *Players can race eachother for money *When you create a race, you select a destination and a bet amount *Once you have created a race, you can invite other nearby players to the race *Players can choose if they enter a race when invited *All racers will pay the bet, the winner gets the entire jackpot *The race owner decides when to start the 10 second countdown for race start *The race can be set to let all players or finish, or end when the first player reaches the destination *Type /race to begin a race or to access the race menu *You can access all race features from the race menu, or using commands */racemsg msg to send a message to other players in the race */racejoin to join a race when invited */racequit to leave a race */racestart to start the countdown (race owner only) */raceinvite nick/id to invite a player to the race */racekick nick/id to kick a player from the race (race owner only) */racelist to list players in your current race */racehelp for a list of race commands *Player Race quickstrings: $rdest $rdist $rtime *Please see the Player Races Page for a complete list of Player Race features and commands. Hotels *You can now rent hotel rooms at most hotels/motels throughout San Andreas *Hotel rooms are paid daily *When you quit the game inside a hotel room, you will spawn there the next time you rejoin on the same city *You can also purchase a car save for your hotel room, allowing you to save your car as well when you quit *Visit any hotel checkpoint to rent a room *You can select the type of room you want to rent, along with car save and safe deposit box options *Different types of rooms have different rental rates *A safe deposit box lets you save a small amount of money in your hotel room *Some hotels will only have one main entrance checkpoint, others will let you enter your room from the lobby or from your room checkpoint *You can invite players to your hotel room *You can order Room Service (purchase food/drinks) from your hotel room *Each player can rent up to 10 hotel rooms per life */hotels to see a list of your hotel rentals */hotel inside a hotel for your room menu *$hotel quickstring to display the hotel room location you are currently in *Police officers can enter hotel rooms with suspects inside *Hotels have been added to the GPS Destination menu *Some houses have been removed which were in hotels/motels Casino Games *Added scripted CnR Casino games: Slot Machines, Blackjack, Video Poker *You can now play casino games in CnR! *You can find Casino games in any Casino, in Dance Clubs, Strip Clubs and Bars *Press Y while looking at any casino game to being playing *Different games are available for the Slot Machines, with different odds and payouts *You select your wager amount when you begin playing *High stakes (higher bet amounts) games are avaiable at the High Roller Casino *Casino games can be played with the mouse, or with text & keypresses (default is mouse) */casinosettings to change your casino game settings *Please note that when playing some games with keypresses, you will have to press Y for some options, and enter text values for other options *Slot Machines: Try to get a match with 3 random symbols. *Blackjack: You must get a better hand than the dealer, without going over 21. *Video Poker: Try to get the best poker hand with 5 cards. Robberies *All robberies have been redone entirely. There shouldn't be much change from the old robbery system, however there are improvements and new details *Robberies now use the updated menu system (no difference visually, but you can move these menus up and down in settings etc) *Each robbery now has individual settings, minimum/maximum times, bonuses, chances, etc. *Robberies closer to police activity have been made a bit easier, robberies further from police have been made a bit harder *The chance of immediately failing a robbery now depends on different factors. (See Robberies Page) *The alarm for a robbery location will no longer go off immediately. Cops will not be notified of the robbery until the alarm goes off *Cops are notified of the robbery once the alarm goes off *The time before the robbery goes off depends on different factors. (See Robberies Page) *If a law enforcement agent gets close to you during a robbery, the alarm will go off immediately *There is now an alarm sound for robbery alarms *The time you have to wait to complete the robbery is now variable, and yes you guessed it, depends on different factors! (See Robberies Page) *The payout for all robberies now depends on the amount of cops and civilians on the server *tl;dr: Many things can change the outcome of robberies. You can use different strategies to improve the chance of a successful robbery. *You can now move around more while waiting during a robbery. You don't have to stay "in" the checkpoint (if there is one) *Added Methylamine Robbery at K.A.C.C. Fuels in LV. Find the barrel of methylamine in the warehouse. *Added SF Casino Robbery. *Added SF Cargo Ship Robbery. You are a pirate! *Added Zombotech Robbery in SF. Steal the secret zombie documents. *Changed the Drug Factory Robbery in SF. You now have to find the package of drugs in the factory after the wait time. *Added LS Temple Casino Robbery. *You can now drop items at anytime for robberies where you carry items (Airport Robberies, KACC Robbery). */drop or /box or MMB to drop an item you are carrying. You can then pick it up where you dropped it. *You can now use a Garbage Truck for the airport robberies *Use /robbery to start all robberies *Bank robberies can remove a bit more money from rich people's accounts. *Banks are now closed during a robbery, and for a while after a robbery. *Added new robbery hideouts for all cities Other *Added stats for Tips Cash Given and Tips Cash Received *Increased the minimum time between being sued *Lowered range to offer a bribe in interiors (except when in jail) *Lowered the chance of random explosion while cooking drugs *Added some new /showoff and /showoff2 animations *Undercover police cars now have audible sirens (not lights) *Added some new billboards *Added a sound for the SA-MP Office Tower elevator when it reaches a destination floor *Many other script core improvements and changes *Fixed other bugs, typos and issues Category:Script Versions